starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Crix Madine
| Afbeelding =250px | geboorte = 34 BBY | thuiswereld =Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel =General | bijnaam = | functie =Leider Rebel Spec Forces Rebel Alliance Rebel Alliance Advisory Council Lid Rebel Alliance Chief Military Advisor | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,70 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur =Bleekbruin | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen =Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie =Rebel Alliance Rebel Commandos | era = }} thumb|250px|Mon Mothma en General Madine Crix Madine was ten tijde van de Battle of Endor Chief Military Advisor en de Commander van de Alliance Special Forces in de rangen van de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Rebel Alliance Crix Madine werd geboren op Corellia in 34 BBY en was oorspronkelijk een commander van een Imperial commando-eenheid totdat hij overliep naar de Rebel Alliance. Madine was een expert in grondtactieken en Rebel Alliance Special Forces werden door hem getraind. Zijn manschappen konden Imperial materiaal en informatie bemachtigen die cruciaal waren voor belangrijke missies. Madine werd snel een vertrouwde adviseur van Mon Mothma. Madine was samen met andere hoge officieren van de Alliance aanwezig op Zastiga, enkele maanden na de Battle of Hoth. Daar bedachten ze een strategie om de aandacht van het Empire af te leiden terwijl de vloot verzamelde nabij Sullust. De Alliance had immers ontdekt dat de Empire een Death Star II aan het bouwen was. Leia Organa leidde Operation Yellow Moon in de Corva Sector en slaagde erin om de Tydirium te stelen. Die shuttle kwam goed van pas tijdens de beslissende fase van de strategie. Alvorens de vloot de Death Star zou kunnen aanvallen, moest het deflector shield rond de Death Star op Endor worden uitgeschakeld. Met de Tydirium zou een Endor Strike Team landen op de maan en de schilden uitschakelen. General Han Solo werd gekozen als leider voor het team dat bestond uit commando's die door Madine waren getraind. Madine zelf volgde de Battle of Endor aan boord van een van de MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers. New Republic Na de cruciale overwinning op de Empire bleef Madine bezorgd voor een tegenaanval. De dag erna besprak hij met General Solo de mogelijkheid om een outpost op Endor aan te vallen, zodat de Imperials de Ewok geen hinder meer konden bezorgen. Enkele maanden later leidde Madine samen met Gial Ackbar de briefing omtrent Operation: Cinder, een van de Contingency Plan die Palpatine had opgedragen na zijn dood. Bij de oprichting van de New Republic werd Madine de leider van de New Republic Special Forces. Madine besliste nadat geheime informatie werd ontvangen om een kleine eenheid commandos onder leiding van Jom Barell naar Akiva te sturen, waar volgens de informatie een hoop hoge Imperials samenkwamen. Barell was de enige overlever, maar hielp mee aan de Rebellion on Akiva. Een jaar later was Madine aanwezig op Liberation Day op Chandrila. Tijdens het feest werden honderden ex-gevangenen gevierd die recent waren bevrijd vanop Kashyyyk door Han Solo en Leia Organa. Maar de gevangenen waren gebrainwasht geweest door Gallius Rax door een biochip waardoor ze veranderden in huurmoordenaars. Mon Mothma werd gewond en Madine raakte vermist na deze massale aanslag op de leiders van de New Republic. Legends * Ook in Legends was Madine een leider van een Imperial commando-eenheid, de Storm Commandos. * Madine was een oude vriend van Carlist Rieekan en Jan Dodonna. * Kyle Katarn moest Madine bevrijden vanwege zijn informatie over het Dark Trooper project. * Madine stierf in de post-RotJ novel Darksaber. Achter de Schermen * Madine werd gespeeld door Dermot Crowley die een valse baard moest gebruiken op de set omdat Kenner het figuurtje van Madine gepland had met een baard. * Scènes van Madine in Home One werden gebruikt als back-up indien Ackbar niet had gewerkt als een effect. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron Canon * Scum and Villainy * Shattered Empire * Lost Stars * Aftermath * Aftermath: Life Debt * Princess Leia: Moving Target * Databank * Poe Dameron: Flight Log * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Bron Legends * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Dark Forces * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Corellians category:Mensen category:Rebel Alliance Officers